


Abomination

by grlnamedlucifer



Category: Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: F/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-16
Updated: 2005-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnamedlucifer/pseuds/grlnamedlucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the for the incest drabble challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abomination

They lie curled together, like they had in the womb, until Leto pushes away. “If we were found out, the Fremen would put us to death. It is an abomination.”

“Every breath that we take is an abomination.” Ghanima says, pulling her brother back. “What's to stop us? I belong to you, not them. Why should I fear? After all, you are to be the Emperor.”

“And still a child in their eyes. One that must obey their laws or suffer just as-“

Her lips upon his own silence him.

“Then pray to Shai-Hulud that they do not find out.”


End file.
